Red Vampyre's Lust
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Stevie Rae notice Zoey's gone when one hot red fledgling comes by. During "Hunted" Has LEMON


_Song: Janet Jackson's Anytime, Any Place_

* * *

**Stevie Rae**

Zoey was gone when I had waked up. Nala was still sleeping by my side. I got up because I was getting pretty hungry. For blood that is. I looked at my wound. It was pretty much heal, thanks to being a red vampyre. The first adult red vampyre.

"How's the wound, my lady?" A voice said from behind.

I turned to find a very hot Dallas standing in my doorway. He was wearing a white Calvin & Klein t-shirt along with the matching gray shorts.

"Dallas." I said quietly, not to wake Nala. "Why are you here?"

He just stared at me, flashing a cute boy smile. "I was in the neighborhood."

I laughed. He did, too. "First of all, were in the tunnels."

"So what?" He said. Dallas, as he took a step closer to me. My heart was pounding faster at the sight of him closer to me. A sweet smell invaded my nose.

Blood. Oh Goddess. His blood was driving me crazy. I just wanted to taste…Oh hell no! Get it together Stevie Rae! Your an adult vampyre and he's a flegdling still! Control your hormones! I didn't realize that Dallas had his hands rubbing my forearms. Heat was everywhere in my body and burning like hell.

"Dallas." I tried to say but his lips crushed mines. Boy, did they taste sweet like watermelon Jolly Ranchers. His tongue licks my bottom lip, begging to get in. I let him in. They were dancing in a burning fire. I didn't care about anything at the moment, not Neferet, not Kalona, not my other red fledglings, shit. My heart continued to beat faster and faster until I finally gave in.

"Stevie Rae." He moaned after he broke the kiss. His eyes took on a red tint. I could tell that mines did too. A sign that we both need this.

"Follow me." I said, leading her to the bed. Dallas looked at me and raised his left eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Zoey isn't the only one who gets some action." I said in a very sexy tone.

When I got close enough, I pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. Dallas grabbed my arms and I was now on the bottom and he was on top.

He took of his t-shirt slowly, getting me wetter and wetter each moment I saw his amazing six packs. I, too, took off me t-shirt but quickly before Dallas could blink. I rub my hands against his chest. It felt warm and good. I had on no bra of course. He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey." Dallas said, stoking my cheeks. "Don't be shy, Rae. You're beautiful."

"Really?" I said.

He nodded. Nyx has blessed me tonight. Dallas leaned down and kissed me. I kiss him back. My throat burned. My womanhood burned and was forming a pool.

"Dallas." I moaned. He had both of my wrists in one hand above my head. The other hand was exploring my body. His touched burned like hell, in a good way. I jump when he found my wet spot. His hand slid into my panties.

Dallas was playing with me. Rubbing my clit, and then he had two fingers going in and out. I moaned in pleasure. His hand that was holding my wrist hostage was now in his pants, jacking off.

I grab him and told him. "Dallas, please." His eyes were lust filled.

I pulled away from him a little, and whispered, "I need to feel you in me." Dallas was never one to be told twice, so he peeled my panties off and placed himself at my entrance.

He knew that this was my first time and I knew it was his. I looked up at him; Dallas looked at me and kissed me, before slowly pushing. I let out a whimper of pain, and when Dallas broke through the barrier, he stopped for a moment, and let the pain subside for me, his lover. Once the pain was gone, I nodded and he pulled out, only to push back in.

This time I didn't whimper with pain, but whimpered with pleasure as my hands ran over his back.

I leaned her head up a little and whispered, "Harder," into his ear. We both moaned with pleasure and we screamed one another names as we spilled into each other. Dallas lay still inside of me for a moment before pulling out.

He looked over and kissed my red marked forehead, "I love you, Stevie Rae. Nothing will ever change that"

I smiled and kissed him again, assuring him that I felt the same way. We lay in one another's arms for quite some time before I realized that Zoey would be coming back soon. We kissed one last time, and I looked over at Dallas, "I love you" I whispered before Dallas went back into his room, the smile never leaving both our faces.


End file.
